


A Perfect Life.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: College, F/M, Friendship, More tags to be added as the fic moves along to avoid spoilers, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: Lifes changed since last year for her.For them all.But shes thankful in some deep corner of her mind, she still has Stacy, Tiffany, and even Quinn in her life.





	A Perfect Life.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Sandi is one of my favorites so this happened.
> 
> Some chapters will be short some long.
> 
> I'll be updating my other Daria fic [We Fall Apart Together.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7941301/chapters/18153709) soonish guys I haven't forgotten.
> 
> Tags will be added to avoid spoilers like it says.
> 
> Sandi is 18 in this and started college, so think of it set after Is it College yet?
> 
> Review please???

She can hear the song blasting from her cars speakers.

Slender fingers grasping onto the leather of the steering wheel, as dark brown eyes stare out of the windshield.

Dark brown hair blowing in the warm summers air.

Its calm out here.

Peaceful.

Something lifes been so little of these days.

Her fingers grasp the knob on the radio turning up the song as her foot pushes the gas pedal.

Lifes changed since last year for her.

For them all.

But shes thankful in some deep corner of her mind, she still has Stacy, Tiffany, and even Quinn in her life.

She can't help but laugh softly, thinking about if she had cut Quinns hair that night instead of it just being a nightmare.

Picturing the look on her face, but in a way, shes happy she didn't because when she needed someone Quinn was the one that was there.

Helped her.

Kept everything together while she was gone.

But she'd never tell her that.

She'd never tell her she actually did consider her something close to an actual best friend.

A thought she always thought would have made her shutter before, but they've grown since those days.

Matured since college started.

But yanking her chain every now and then always did make her laugh or make a smug little smile creep across her lips when she did.

Sometimes it seems like a lifetime ago, but, it'd only been a year since she'd turned 18, got into college, and even met someone.

Life was good.

Even if times, and trends had changed, it was perfect.


End file.
